particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Isolationist Party of Mordusia
The Isolationist Party is one of the five contemporary political parties in the Holy State of Mordusia. Founded by Isolationist activists in 3417, it wasn't a strong political presence until 3420 when it received 1/3 of seats in the Holy Congress. There has been 1 Isolationist Archbishop, the current one Pius XXVII. Currently the party platform generally reflects Mordusian conservatism and Isolationism in the political spectrum. Mordusian conservatism of the Isolationist Party is not wholly based upon rejection of the political ideology of liberalism, as many principles of Mordusian conservatism are based upon classical liberalism. Rather, the Isolationist Party's conservatism is largely based upon its support of classical principles against the modern liberalism of world liberals that is considered Mordusian liberalism in contemporary Mordusian political discourse. In 3424, the Isolationist Party holds a majority of seats in the Holy Congress. The party currently holds the majority of governorships. History Founded in 3417, the party has increased its vote percentage in every single election it's participated in. Since it's founding, it has had over 10 ministries and has proposed around 20 bills. 80% of them have been passed. Key Figures Minister Hall of Fame Minister to Finance(3418-3423), High Priest of Mordusia (3424-): Xavier Issacs Issacs was born in a small farming village in the outskirts of Zoutbaai on Oct.21.3362. He went to college at Hosamia University were he got his masters in Economics and a bachelors in Political Science. In 3386 he left college and got a job teaching highschool economics at Zoutbaai Highschool. He taught there for 24 years and then in 3410 he left highschool to become a financial adviser for a Holy See Delegate from the Mordusian Freedom Group. By 3414 he found himself without a job when the party disbanded. Without a job at the age of 52 Xavier ran for Mayor of Zoutbaai under the Conquest Party and won by 59.7% against his opponent. He turned the cities deficit into a multi-million dollar surplus. In 3417 he became a founding member of the new Isolationist Party. in 3418 he was nominated for Minister of Finance and succeeded to the position. In his ministry he has been most famously known for balancing the budget while lowering taxes 3%. Minister of Infastructure and Transport(3418-3421), Governor of Hosamia (3421-) : Ronald St.Claire Born on August.12.3376 in Zoutbaai, Hosamia, Ronald was just a middle class kid from the inner city. His father worked for Auto International and his Mom was an Engineer. St.Claire went to University of Keymon to become a Civilian Police Officer in Mordusia. When he graduated in 3398 he became an officer of the law in the city of Port Saint-John. In 3402 he was persuaded to Run for Delegate for the Holy See by his former economics teacher and future cabinent member Xavier Issacs upon visiting him. He ran in 3402 as a Conservative Agrarian Partyist and won. He was re-elected 8 times- from 3402-3410 as an Agrarian Partyist, 3412-3416 as a Conquest Party member and 3418 as an Isolationist Party Member. Then in 3418 he was appointed to Minister to Infrastructure and Transport, a topic he favored in legislature. After his time in the ministry was finished, he was splinter Orlando Winstons successor as governor when Winston left to become a cabinent member. Minister of Trade and Industry(3418-3421)(3423-), Governor of Sayoon (3412-3416, 3421-3423), Chairman of the Isolationist Party(3417-3423): Calvin West Calvin West was born on January.18.3360 in Northern Sayoon while his dad and mom were on a business trip. His dad was a Steel Negotiator for Dorvik Steel. Calvin West grew up in Largonia, Dorvik on a hemp plantation. As a child he was fascinated with Mordusia due to the fact he was born there. West then moved to Sayoon to attend University of Sayoon where he got a Masters in Business and a Bachelors in Political Science. In 3384 he started his own Ranch that produced cattle, milk and barley. By 3386 it had become very successful and over the next 4 years he created 4 more, one in every region of Mordusia. In 3390 he had acquired a small wealth of over a million dollars. In 3390 he started investing in local Ranches, Farms, Mines and Plantations. At this he became the CEO of Mordusian Trade INC and would be so until 13401 when he resigned to become an industry adviser for a Delegate to the holy see. He was forced to resign from this position in 3410 when the Delegate was forced to resign because the Agrarian party (of which the delegate was a member) dissolved. At this time he took a tour of all of Terra. He came back to Mordusia with his entire family from Dorvik. In 3412 he was nominated by the Agrarian party to run for Governor of Sayoon. He won his election 59.3%- 37.8%. He was forced to switch to the Conquest Party in 3414 when the Agrarian Party dissolved. He continued to be governor until 3416 when he chose not to seek re-election. As governor he made trade thrive by investing heavily in mining and agriculture. Then in 3417 he helped found the Isolationist Party and became a famed founding member. In 3418 he was nominated for Minister of Trade and Industry and he accepted. After his time as minister expired, West became governor of Sayoon again winning his election 70%-20% in 3421. In 3423 he retired from governor. In 3423 he was reinstated as Minister to Industry/Trade. Minister of Science and Technology David Orville (3421-3423) Minister of Food and Agriculture Orlando Winston (3421-3423) Orlando was born in Oct.9 3377 on a small farm in the middle of nowhere, Hosamia. In 3395 he went to Hosamia State University and got his masters in Agriculture and Administration. In 3399 he became a low level farm inspector and by 3410 he had worked his way up to head of the department of agriculture for Hosamia. He then retired to be a full time agriculture investor in 3412 and buying out farms that were doing poorly, and turning them around. He did this until he became very successful and in 3418 decided to run for governor and won with 70% of the vote. He won re-election again in 3420 and retired in 3421 to become minister for Ag and Food.